1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relate to the structure of a power generator using a sheet-shaped photocell and a method for manufacturing the power generator.
2. Related Art
There is a known wristwatch that uses a sheet-shaped photocell (solar cell). In a wristwatch of this type, a dial is provided on the surface of the photocell (JP-A-9-243759, for example). A light-transmissive color filter is used as the dial. Further, to produce a desired voltage, a plurality of sheets need to be connected to each other in series in some cases. To connect a plurality of sheets to each other in series, there is a known technology using a thin wiring sheet (JP-A-2007-292787, for example).
In the technology described in JP-A-9-243759, the underlying photocell is visible through the color filter in some cases depending on the characteristics of the color filter. In this case, the exterior appearance of the timepiece is undesirably degraded. The technology described in JP-A-2007-292787 causes an increase in the number of parts and requires the step of attaching the wiring sheet, resulting in an increase in cost.